Inkattack
by HannahG4402
Summary: A young girls father goes missing and Maddie sets out to find out what has happened to him.
1. Chapter 1

Inkattack

Maddie woke with a start, she didn't know what had woken her up was it the terrible dream she was having or was it the thunder that was making the sky shake with it's thunderous glow. It was probably the dream she thought to herself, she was a deep sleeper and nothing woke her like a terrible dream. She sat up and yawned, no point trying to get back to sleep she thought, she could never get back to sleep after a terrible dream. She swung her legs off the bed and checked the clock, it read 5.00 am, oh goody she said to herself, another night with less sleep meant that at school she would probably fall asleep again, nothing helped her get to sleep more than a boring rant from Dreary Durchems. He made history so boring that he could make the most alert student fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

She went under her bed an retrieved the book that had fell out of her hand when she had fallen asleep, it was called, Serena's story, a heart-warming tale of tragedy in the old war-time, Maddie didn't particularly like books, neither did her father, her mother was long gone, far off to become a sheep herder, or so her father said. Her father hadn't managed to become a Doctor like he had dreamed, he hadn't had the grades for that, so he had had to settle with being a book printer. He would usually stay up very late at his printing press, working away until long after midnight. He always said to Mary when she asked why he had to stay up so late he would say "In some jobs people have to stay up very late to finish on time, my job is one of them." an he would explain no more.

When her father was working he would not let her into the printing room, he said it was dangerous, so Maddie had to entertain herself. When she wasn't at school Maddie usually wandered around the meadows that surrounded her home, she called it her quiet time, she would speak to nobody and most of the time she would just sit on a rock staring into space until her father came and found her and told her it was supper time. Nobody knows what she would think about when she was sitting on that rock. When her father wasn't working both he and Maddie would play lots of board games, ahe would win most of the time, Maddie liked it when he wasn't working, when she could have fun with him.

Most of Maddie's home was covered in books, it wasn't because any of them liked to read them, they were simply there because of her fathers job, usually the people that purchased the books liked to buy large quantities of books at the same time rather than buying one and then coming back soon after and buying another. Her father kept them in their humble home in return for an extra fee. Mary sometimes found that when the customer wanted a lot of books she would trip over a large pile of books in the middle of the night on the way down the stairs for a glass of water.

Maddie started to read her book, in her opinion the book was so boring she fell into a deep sleep, drooping the book on the floor with a bang.


	2. Chapter 2

Wake up sleepy head

Maddie woke up again, this time it was her father shaking her awake. His face was stern as she looked at it.

"You know your not suppost to stay up late reading to try and get to sleep, your suppost to just try to fall asleep by yourself." he said.

Maddie jumped out of bed suddenly full of energy. She quickly got dressed and brushed her teeth, trying to comb her hair into submisssion she slung her bag over her sholder and ran to meet the school bus at the end of the lane. She sat beside her best friend Charlotte who was reading her book, her eyes flickering back and forwards across the page. Maddie tilted her head to read the title. "A sad mans tale" she read aloud. Oh he sounds like a cheerful man" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"It's actually very good" answered Charlotte "It's a mans life story, you see he was in the war and his ar-"

"Not on a Monday morning" Maddie groaned.

Charlotte continued reading her book.

At the end of the school day Maddie heaved the books that were in her hands into her bag and walked to the bus.

When she got home Maddie could see something was wrong, all of the books were lying torn appart all over the floor. She ran into the living room, her father wasn't there and there was a note lying on the floor. She picked it up and read it. It said:

Dear Maddie

I have gone away for a few days.

Mrs Andrew's will look after you while I am

gone. Do not worry about me, I am fine.

Love you lots

xxx Dad

Maddie stared at the note. Her father had never left her alone longer than to go to the corner shop. All she could do was sit and wonder what had happened to her father.


End file.
